It is well known that flexible polymer chains are generally considered useful as viscosification agents when dissolved in an appropriate solvent system. The major reason for this viscosity enhancement is due to the very large dimensions of the individual polymer chain as compared to the dimension of the single solvent molecules. Any increase in the size of the polymer chain will produce a corresponding enhancement in the viscosity of the solution. This effect is maximized when the polymer is dissolved in a "good" solvent. Therefore, in general, a soluble polymer is useful for thickening solvent, while a water soluble polymer is appropriate for increasing the viscosity of aqueous systems. With regard to aqueous solution, solvent soluble nonionic polymers and high charge density sulfonate or carboxylate polyelectrolytes are quite useful in this regard and are commonly used materials. However, the solution properties of the former family of material are controlled primarily through modification of the molecular weight of the polymer and through changes in the level of dissolved polymer. These materials become especially effective at concentrations where the individual polymer chains begin to overlap. This "transition" is commonly referred to in the literature as the chain overlap concentration or simply C*. It should be noted that in most nonionic polymers of commercial interest, a relatively large amount of polymer is required prior to reaching C*. Therefore, this approach is undesirable from a economic viewpoint. Moreover, the rheological properties of many of these nonionic systems have been published. The results of these studies show that, in general, these solutions are shear thinning over all shear rates investigated.
Polyelectrolytes, on the other hand, are very useful and the most commonly used materials. However, the solution properties of these materials begin to deteriorate as low molecular additives (i.e., acids bases or salts) are dissolved in the solution. These additives screen the charges that are fixed along the chain backbone which results in a decrease in the dimensions of the polymer molecule. The viscosity diminishes as long as the chain continue to shrink.
It has been found previously (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,758 and 4,540,496), for example, that intrapolymer complexes, composed of a nonstoichometric ratio of cationic and anionic monomeric units, can be useful in viscosifying aqueous solutions systems (as required in a variety of well control and workover fluids; i.e., water based drilling fluids and acid gelation systems). More importantly, these polymeric materials possess higher viscosity in acid, base or salt solution than in the corresponding fresh water system. Even more interesting is the observation that these polymer materials show a corresponding viscosity enhancement as the concentration of the dissolved acid, base or salt is increased, even though the polyampholyte contains a substantial amount of dissociable charge. As explained earlier, these viscosity results are unexpected since the general tendency of charged macromolecules in these types of aqueous solutions shows a marked decrease in thickening efficiency.
Furthermore, in recent years, interpolymer complexes have received considerable attention in the literature due to their interesting and unique properties. In most instances, these complexes are formed by intimately mixing aqueous solutions containing high-charge density polyelectrolytes possessing opposite charge. When these polymer molecules meet in solution, the interaction between oppositely charged sites will cause the release of their associated counterions forming the complexes. The counterions are now free to diffuse into the bulk solution. Normally, phase separation occurs upon prolonged standing in these higher-charged density complexes. As a result, these materials have poor viscosification properties. In previous U.S. patents, it is reported that low-charge interpolymer complexes are soluble and effective in viscosifying aqueous solution systems. More importantly, these complexes possess a substantially higher viscosity than the corresponding individual low-charge density copolymer components. As detailed earlier, these characteristics are unexpected since high-charge density complexes are insoluble in these conventional solution systems.
Even more interesting is the unique and unexpected result that these soluble interpolymer complexes are capable of enhancing the viscosity of aqueous solutions under relatively broad shear conditions. With these unique polymeric materials, dilatant behavior occurs in aqueous fluids which are of extreme technological utility. It is further noted that under the identical experimental conditions, the viscosity of the individual copolymer components show the normal shear thinning behavior. In all of the above instances, the chain conformation can be approximated as a random coil.
This instant invention teaches that a novel family of water soluble hydrophobically-associating rod-like polymers are useful in thickening fresh and high brine solutions even under shear. In addition, these polymeric materials have markedly improved and unique solution properties, especially at high ionic strengths, as compared to conventional water soluble polymers.
In addition, this instant invention teaches that a novel family of alkylated copolymers containing a novel family of sulfonate-alkyl containing monomer moieties are useful in viscosifying aqueous solvent systems and more importantly, these polymeric materials have markedly improved and different solution properties as compared to conventional water soluble polymers.
These copolymers are based on, but not limited to, the incorporation of the above anionic, i.e., sulfonate groups and hydrophobic moieties, i.e., alkyl groups into a rigid or semiflexible polyamide backbone structure.
It should be noted at this point that the use of hydrophobic groups on flexible water soluble polymers to enhance the rheological properties of water based fluids has been described. One approach to provide polyacrylamide based systems containing hydrophobic groups is described by Bock, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,182 and 4,528,348. Water soluble acrylamide copolymers containing a small amount of oil soluble or hydrophobic alkylacrylamide groups were found to impart efficient viscosification to aqueous fluids. Landoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,902, describes copolymers of ethylene oxide with long chain epoxides which also required relatively large polymer concentration (approximately 1%) for thickening water and required surfactants for solubility due to irregularities in the polymerization. In a related case, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,277, modified nonionic cellulose ether polymers are described. Although the polymers show enhanced viscosification relative to polymers not containing hydrophobic groups, the viscosification efficiency was very low, requiring 2 to 3 weight percent polymer to provide an enhancement. The use of surfactants to enable solubility and, in turn, viscosification, by a water soluble polymer containing hydrophobic groups is described by Evani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,881. The hydrophobic groups claimed are attached to the polymer via an acrylate linkage which is known to have poor hydrophobic stability. In addition, the need for a surfactant to achieve solubility and thickening efficiency should make such system very salt sensitive, as well as very sensitive to small changes in surfactant and polymer concentrations. Emmons, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,524, teaches acrylamide copolymers as thickeners for aqueous systems. While these polymers possess hydrophobic groups they are prepared using alcohol containing solvent which are known chain transfer agents. The resulting polymers have rather low molecular weights and, thus, relatively high polymer concentrations are required to achieve reasonable viscosification of water based fluids. These water soluble polymers again are best described as random coils.